Kiss Or Dead
by Shannon Markpix13
Summary: Sebenarnya Zitao menyukai Yuta. Teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang berubah semakin mempesona. Namun.., Karena mantra kakaknya, Zitao terkena kutukan. Dia akan mati jika tidak berciuman dengan Yifan. / "Cium aku.." / "Lebih menggoda lagi, baru aku bersedia." / "Mulai saat ini kita bertautan." [YIFANTAO. GS.]
1. Chapter 1

"Ungh… Ah."

Gadis itu mendesah terus menerus, bibir tebal yang sedang mengunci bagian yang sama miliknya itu bergerilya. Mengecup dan menggigit dengan roman manis. Tangan gadis itu terkulai, tak berdaya bahkan untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Berbeda dengan sang pemuda, tangannya aktif menekan tengkuk gadisnya hingga pertemuan kedua bagian itu semakin bergejolak.

.

'Kenapa harus dengannya?'

.

"Angh…"

Berpisah.

Kedua wajah itu berjarak cukup jauh kali ini. Mata gadisnya sayu, napasnya tak beraturan karena sedari tadi menahan sesak dari rongga pernapasannya.

"Terima kasih."

.

'Kenapa?'

.

"Sudah mau menolongku."

.

'Kenapa harus dia?'

.

"Huang Zitao."

.

'Kenapa harus Wu Yifan?'

.

Semuanya bermula dari hari kemarin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Or Dead?<strong>

**.**

**—****warning!—**

Character is not ours;of course.  
>[Again!]<br>Adaptation from Hibiki Ai' book, dengan judul yang sama.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
><strong>Length;<strong> Chaptered.  
><strong>Genres; <strong>Romance, Smut.  
><strong>rated; <strong>Mature.

Genderswitch, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
>weird, absurd.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BUGH.<strong>

Gadis itu bergerak aktif. Tangan dan kakinya terus menendang memberi sentuhan keras pada lawan tandingnya kali itu. Keringat yang mengucur lewat sela pelipisnya membuat kesan pekerja keras semakin melekat padanya. Matanya hitam dengan sentuhan kekanakan. Bulu mata yang meliuk manis. Dan bibirnya mungil yang menggoda.

Benar-benar perpaduan yang apik untuk sebuah karya Tuhan.

"Yak, latihan hari ini selesai!"

Seorang pria gagah dengan bentukan otot sempurna berkata lantang. Secara dikomando, semua pergerakan dari dua manusia berseragam sama di atas alas matras itu terhenti. Saling membungkuk memberi hormat lalu menepi guna beristirahat.

"Zitao memang hebat. Baru usia tujuh belas tahun. Tapi sudah mendapat sabuk merah strip satu."

Satu kalimat manis dari Minseok, teman satu angkat gadis itu—yang kita ketahui bernama Zitao—membuat si gadis bersurai hitam manis tersenyum. Meski masuk di tahun yang sama, tapi apalah daya jika Zitao bisa melompat dan berada ditingkat lebih unggul dari Minseok.

"Zitao pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan nanti! Kekuatannya seperti gorilla!" namanya Mark. Bocah empat belas tahun yang kurang ajar. Dia masih berada di sabuk coklat satu. Empat tingkat di bawah Zitao.

"Hey! kurang ajar sekali pada kakak tingkat!" gadis berkuncir kuda itu memberengut sebal. Bibirnya masih sibuk dengan botol air mineral miliknya, sedangkan yang menjadi tersangka emosi hanya mampu tersenyum segaris.

"Tapi memang benar." reflek Zitao menelengkan kepalanya. Mendadak ia merasa hatinya berdebam kuat saat tahu siapa orang yang bersua demikian.

.

"Yu—yuta."

.

"…Dulu pertama kali bertemu, Zitao terlihat sangat lucu dan manis. Tapi, sekarang sudah sangat hebat." Pemuda itu bermata jenaka. Entah mengapa setiap kita menatap matanya kita seperti dihadapkan dengan manik boneka. Surainya halus, dengan tinggi tubuh seratus delapan puluh. Zitao yang hanya seratus tujuh puluh tiga selalu mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan pemuda itu. "Tapi wajah manismu tak bisa hilang."

Dulu Yuta lebih mungil dan lemah dari Zitao.

Tapi semenjak SMA mereka mengalami perbedaan tinggi badan yang mencolok. Membuat debar jantung Zitao terus melonjak bila dihadapkan dengan pemuda itu.

Yuta.

Yuta.

Yuta.

Pemuda keturunan Jepang yang kini menetap di China. Bersama dengan Zitao dan yang lainnya.

.

"Terima kasih, Yu—yuta."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia menggerakan telapak tangannya untuk mendarat di surai hitam sang gadis. Mengusak lembut penuh perhatian. "Ya, sama-sama."

.

Yuta.

.

* * *

><p>"Sayang sekali Zitao-chan pendek. Padahal kalau tinggi bisa melawan siapapun."<p>

"Apa-apaan kau, Mark. Kau juga pendek tahu!"

Ini sudah sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Seharusnya mereka bisa beristirahat sedari pukul enam tadi. Namun, apalah daya jika Yuta meminta untuk makan malam bersama lebih dulu.

Zitao bersyukur Mark turut bersama mereka. Bayangkan jika malam ini hanya dihiasi dengan dirinya dan Yuta. Mungkin saja gadis itu tak bisa bernapas sepanjang jalan.

"Ini karena aku masih kelas tiga menengah pertama." Mark berdiri sembari merentangkan tangannya lebar untuk menahan laju dua kakak tingkatnya. "Kalau aku sudah sebesar kakak, aku pasti bisa jadi keren sepertinya."

Zitao mendengus sebal. Ia memutar bola matanya untuk kemudian mendorong kepala Mark yang dengan sengaja menghambat jalan mereka. Yuta terkekeh, ia berjalan sembari menerawang kelangit malam yang berbintang.

"Oh, ya. Kalau tidak salah kakak Mark satu sekolah dengan Zitao, kan?" pemuda itu menatap kearah Zitao yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir—bentuk reflek dari gadis itu yang sudah mendarah daging.

"Eum, entah. Nampaknya memang ia satu kelas dengan kakak ku."

Langkah ketiga kembali menyusuri jalanan kompleks yang terang dengan lampu jalan. Hembus angin sesekali menyerpa, menggoyangkan rambut ikal ketiganya yang sangat halus.

"Aku benar-benar mirip kakak ku saat kecil. Apa Zitao-chan juga mirip dengan kakaknya?"

Zitao memberenggut. "Berhenti memberiku embelan—chan!" gadis itu mendengus untuk kemudian melipat tangan di dada. "Eum, sepertinya tidak mirip. Meski cuma berbeda satu tahun."

'Kakak ku suka meneliti hal berbau aneh-aneh. Contoh spesifiknya…'

.

* * *

><p>"Aku pu—"<p>

"Zitao! Gawat! Kutukanku gagal!"

"—lang."

Nama kakak Zitao adalah Victoria. Gadis cantik dengan persamaan wajah yang hampir siknifikan pada bagian mata dan bentuk rahang dengan adiknya. Usianya sembilan belas tahun dan sedang sekolah di tingkat akhir. Hobinya…

Sihir.

.

"Lagi-lagi kakak mengutuk orang lain."

Aneh memang, di era modern seperti ini, sihir masih menjadi bagian yang sangat kental untuk gadis cantik itu. Salahkan orang tua mereka yang memang gemar dengan hal demikian. Salah kan pula satu ruangan yang diisi penuh dengan buku-buku mantra mereka.

"Hentikan dong, kutukan kakak seperti itu." Zitao berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Baru menjejakan kaki di tangga pertama, tangannya sudah di cekal oleh kakaknya tersebut.

"Zi, ini bahaya."

Zitao mendesah sebal. Ia memutar bola matanya dan berbalik untuk dapat dengan jelas bertatapan dengan kakaknya itu. "Saat kelas lima kakak mengutuk teman kakak yang mengerjai kakak agar kepalanya jadi botak. Berhasil. Saat kakak SMP, kakak mengutuk guru kakak yang mesuk agar terjangkit virus bau badan. Berhasil. Kalau sekarang pasti berhasil juga, kan?" cecar Zitao panjang lebar. Victoria semakin meringis kecil kala di jejalkan oleh ingatan masa lalu oleh adiknya itu.

"Ini.. targetku." Victoria mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari balik kantung piyama merah maroon miliknya, ia kemudian menyorongkan benda itu pada gadis di hadapannya.

Zitao dengan penasaran menerima sodoran benda persegi empat itu. Matanya mengamati baik-baik wajah yang tercetak jelas di atas lembaran kertas tebal itu. "Target kutukanku, pria yang memberi harapan palsu padaku. Wu Yifan."

Mata Zitao membola lebar. Bibirnya turut membentuk lingkaran kecil sangking terkejutnya.

Wajah ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Wajah ini tak asing untuknya. Bahkan hampir setiap hari mengelilingi hidupnya saat berlatih wushu.

Wushu.

Wushu.

Wus—

"Ini?! Kakaknya Mark, kan?"

Victoria mengangguk kan kepalanya kikuk. "I—iya."

SRING!

Mata Zitao menatap kakaknya bengis. "Lalu?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak bisa dikatakan tenang. Mungkin gadis itu sudah memiliki firasat tak baik.

"Ja—jadi begini. Saat aku melakukan ritual kutukanku, e—eum, rambut Zitao tak sengaja tercampur dengan helai rambut Yifan. Jadi—"

"Apa?!"

Dengan reflek Victoria memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat saat ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kutukan yang ia ramalkan untuk Yifan. "Intinya Zitao-pun ikut terkutuk."

.

**DEG!**

.

Dengan reflek, peri yang lebih dewasa memeluk si peri kecil. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat seorang kakak yang menenangkan. Masih tak ada pergerakan, hanya desau napas risau yang mengalun lirih-lirih.

"Tadinya aku mengutuk supaya pria mesum seperti Yifan tak bisa lagi mencium wanita manapun. Tapi, karena mantranya salah. Jadi terbalik. Dan juga karena rambut Zitao tercampur jadi…"

Desau angin merusuk tulang dalam Zitao.

Ia merasa tak menapaki apapun kala ia mendengar. "intinya kalau Zitao dan Yifan tidak berciuman. Kalian bisa sesak napas dan… mati."

.

**DEG!**

.

"Hah?!"

"Iya, siapapun yang merasa sesak napas lebih dulu. Kalian harus segera berciuman. Kalau tidak."

Zitao merasa kepalanya terhantam batu karang. "Kakak! Ciuman—argh! Yang benar saja!"

Satu langkah melaju, kaki jenjang Victoria sudah bersiap untuk membawa tubuhnya terlindungi. "Baik, baik. Aku akan secepatnya mencari penawarnya kau bersabarlah."

.

'Tidak..

Aku dan Yifan..

Saling bertaut.

Haruskah.. kami sungguhan?'

.

**TIDAK‼'**

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Assalamuallaikum, ya kawan!<br>nih, bawa cerita baru.  
>tauk deh, pada gimana nanggepin nya ama ini cerita.<p>

Jadi, coba review ya, ga banyak-banyak.  
>mungkin 4 chap beres ini mah!<p>

Oke, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2 Kiss

"Yifan!"

Oh, hay.

Sudah tahu apa yang terjadi antara Zitao dan Yifan karena perbuatan Victoria kemarin bukan? Jika belum, ada baiknya kau baca ulang mengenai permasalahan awalnya di bagian sebelumnya.

Sedikit pengulangan, Victoria adalah seorang gadis remaja cantik berusia sembilan belas tahun. Matanya hitam pekat dengan rahang menukik membentuk huruf V yang sempurna.

Dia siswi kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas di China. Dan karena keteledorannya dalam permainan kutukan yang ia ciptakan. Adiknya harus menerima konsekuensi untuk bisa saling…,

"Kau harus berciuman dengan adikku karena kau sudah ku kutuk!"

Yifan. Pemuda yang berusia sebaya dengan Victoria itu merasa terusik dari tidur nyamannya sepanjang jam istirahat makan siang. Ia menguap lalu merenggangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

Bahkan hanya dengan gerakan seperti itu ia tetap kelihatan keren.

"Ha?" pemuda itu bersua linglung. "Kau bilang apa?"

Victoria menghela napas lelah.

Ia mengusap dadanya perlahan mendengar reaksi Yifan. "Ya, percaya atau tidak. Kau akan terkena penyakit sesak napas. Dan obatnya hanyalah…," gadis itu menggantung ucapannya sebentar. "Berciuman dengan adik ku."

Sedetik berlalu.

Masih diam.

Mengerjap bingung.

"Ha? Kau ini gangguan jiwa ya?"

.

'Yifan sial!'

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Or Dead?<strong>

**.**

**—****warning!—**

Character is not ours;of course.  
>[Again!]<br>Adaptation from Hibiki Ai' book, dengan judul yang sama.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
><strong>Length;<strong> Chaptered.  
><strong>Genres; <strong>Romance, Smut.  
><strong>rated; <strong>Mature.

Genderswitch, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
>weird, absurd.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki gadis itu bergerak perlahan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah lengah. Wajar saja, mengingat jam pelajaran sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Zitao—nama gadis itu—belum bisa kembali kerumahnya dan beristirahat karena hari ini ia harus menyelesaikan satu perkara.<p>

.

'Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Yifan.  
>Supaya kalian bisa bicara lebih santai,<br>aku sudah memintanya untuk menemuimu di ruang olahraga.'

.

Perkataan Victoria selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Desahan napas kembali ia hembuskan berulang, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang entah mengapa menyergapnya.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya?" Zitao bermonolog ria. Jemari lentiknya sesekali menyentuh dinding ruangan sekolah yang terasa dingin.

Jarum pendek di jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, cerah matahari sudah hampir tertutup dan menghilang tertelan awan. Tapi, pemuda yang harusnya sudah datang lima belas menit yang lalu itu tidak kunjung memunculkan wajahnya.

**DEG!**

"A-apa ini? A-ku… sesak."

Debar jantung Zitao mendadak memompa kencang. Bagian dalam dadanya itu seolah terhimpit kuat, ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan pandangannya seolah mengerjainya; terang-buram-terang-buram. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan dalam rapalan permintaan yang menghujam kepalanya, gadis itu hanya meminta satu hal.

Cepat kemari, Yifan.

.

Derap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mengalun masuk ketelinga Zitao. Sumber suaranya berasal dari arah belakang. Dengan tanpa diperintah tubuh Zitao ikut berputar menghadap kearah belakang.

Wu Yifan.

"Ma'af, tadi aku harus berlatih basket terlebih dulu."

Pemuda itu berujar dengan raut wajah datar. Satu tangannya setia berada dalam saku celana dasar warna hitam khas anak sekolah miliknya.

Yifan tampan. Dengan tubuh semampai seratus sembilan puluh, rambut hitam halus yang ia bentuk rapih, dada dan pundak yang bidang serta bibir yang berlekuk apik. Maha baik Tuhan akan ciptaan yang luar biasa pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku." suara itu terdengar berat. Usia remajanya yang membuat perubahan suara itu terdengar sangat menggoda. Zitao bahkan hampir hilang akal pikiran saat melihat perawakan pemuda itu.

"A-ah iya. Aku se-sebenarnya."

Sesak napas itu semakin menjadi. Zitao bahkan berulang kali meringis karena merasakan sulitnya ia meregup oksigen. Kerutan manis di wajahnya tidak terlihat aneh jika itu dilakukan Zitao.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskannya sekarang. Kumohon cium aku!"

Roman wajah Zitao memerah manis. Alis matanya hampir bertumpu di tengah dahinya yang bersih. Ia berulang kali mengerjap mencoba menetralkan warna wajahnya yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa semakin panas.

Yifan reflek menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal.

Mungkin pemuda itu merasa ia salah bertemu orang. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu.

"Aku tahu permintaanku terlalu mendadak. Ta-tapi, ada alasan yang kuat untuk ini!" gadis itu terus berusaha bicara meski sesak napasnya semakin menjadi. Yang ada di dalam benaknya adalah; Mati atau merendah.

Yifan tersenyum menyeringai. "Tidak mau."

.

W-WHAT?

.

"Aku akan ceritakan alasannya—"

"Aku tidak perduli alasannya." Yifan melengos sembari melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau kurang menggoda. Apalagi dengan rok sekolahmu yang selutut itu."

**DEG!**

Setengah napas Zitao mulai bergulir semakin cepat. Kepalanya berdentum saat Yifan justru menolak permintaannya dengan cara yang tanpa basa-basi. Pandangannya seolah semakin rabun.

"Lebih menggoda lagi, baru ku kabulkan."

Permintaan pemuda itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Zitao sudah tidak kuat. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Ia tak mau meninggal dengan cara konyol. Tidak mau!

"Ba-baiklah."

Ragu, jemari gadis itu bergerak perlahan membuka jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Kancing kemeja bagian atasnya ia buka, menampilkan lekuk dada Zitao yang sintal. Sedetik kemudian ia bergerak mengangkat rok hitam yang menutupi seperempat kakinya yang indah dan halus.

"Sudah… kan?" matanya panas, Zitao belum pernah merasa rendah sebelumnya. Ini kali pertama ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya demi pemuda yang—

"Bilang 'tolong'."

Luar biasa kurang ajar.

"Tolong! Cium aku!"

Seringai itu kembali muncul sebelum tangan Yifan menarik tubuh Zitao hingga jatuh dalam dekapannya. Bibir itu bertemu, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Yifan mulai meraup bibir manis Zitao. Menghilangkan angan gadis delapan belas tahun itu dalam buaian pengalaman pertama berciuman.

Tubuhnya lemas, ciuman itu semakin mendalam. Belum lagi lidah hangat Yifan yang menyapanya, merayu miliknya untuk saling bertemu dan membelenggu.

Tapi disatu sisi Zitao merasa dadanya tak lagi sesak. Kepalanya tak lagi berdentam kuat dan ia sudah bisa menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya—kecuali karena apa yang tengah ia lakukan bersama Yifan saat ini.

"Ah…,"

Wajah keduanya berjarak. Sedikit senyum Zitao ulas kala ia sudah bisa bernapas normal lagi kali ini. "Untunglah." lirihnya lembut.

"Heum, tubuhmu sensitif ya," seringai pemuda itu lagi-lagi muncul. Dengan cepat ia mengecup leher Zitao halus, bak kepakan kupu-kupu yang menggoda sang bunga. "Akan kubuat lebih menyenangkan kali ini."

Tangan panjang itu mengusap paha dalam Zitao yang tersingkap. Membuat bentuk garis vertikal berulang dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang.

"Me-menyenangkan?"

**BUGH!**

"APA-APAAN KAU?! SIAPA YANG MAU MELAKUKANNYA DENGANMU?" kepalan tangan Zitao menghantam telak kebagian perut Yifan yang terbentuk baik. Pemuda itu terbatuk hebat setelah sebelumnya terjungkal karena hantaman Zitao.

"Siapa yang?! A-apa-apaan kau?! Kau yang mulai duluan kan?" Yifan mendumel dengan sedikit terbatuk berulang. Sementara gadis yang baru saja memberinya 'kecupan manis' itu hanya bisa memasang wajah emosi yang kentara.

"Bukan aku yang mau! Tapi keadaan yang—"

"Sudah, aku mau pulang! Jangan temui aku lagi."

**BLAM!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Victoria melangkah dengan langkah besar-besar menuju tangga yang menyatukan lantai satu dengan lantai dua sekolahnya. Seragam hitam-hitam—dengan penambahan kemeja putih miliknya terkena hembusan angin siang yang segar. Matanya yang terbalut kacamata modis untuk menambah daya pengelihatannya sesekali bergerak untuk melihat bagian bawah gedung.<p>

Ia sedang mencari seseorang.

Dan itu adalah Yifan—kalau kau sudah bisa menebak.

Jam belajar sebenarnya baru saja selesai, tapi pemuda itu sudah tidak berada ditempat sedari pukul setengah sepuluh sampai sekarang; dua belas siang.

"Kemana dia?" Victoria bergumam sembari masih menilik sekiranya dimana teman sekelasnya itu berada. Sebuah papan coklat dengan font besar bertuliskan 'Ruang Laboratorium' menjadi patokan gerak mata gadis itu.

Setarik senyum ia tarik untuk kemudian melangkah cepat kearah ruang itu.

Pintu terbuka.

Dan benar saja. Ada Yifan disana. Matanya terpejam dengan tangan sebagai bantalan kepala. Dengkuran halus terdengar seiring surai hitam berantakan miliknya yang terhembus angin. "Wu?" panggil Victoria pelan.

Mata pemuda itu mengkerut-kerut mencoba membiaskan pendengaran yang baru ia dengar. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah terduduk dengan bibir membola dan tangan mengusak rambut. "Apa?" katanya setengah sadar.

Dalam benak Victoria dan mungkin sebagian dari kalian mungkin berpikir; kenapa Wu Yifan gemar sekali tertidur.

Usut punya usut, jika diberi pertanyaan demikian Yifan akan menjawab; aku tumbuh tinggi karena hobi tidur, dan aku seorang raja, jadi itu hak ku.

Benar. Dia benar-benar songong. Atau dalam bahasa bakunya; tinggi hati.

"Wu. Ku dengar kau berbuat kurang ajar pada adikku kemarin. Benar begitu?"

Mata Yifan mengerjap berulang. Ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada dinding ber-cat putih laboratorium yang dingin sebelum menguap—lagi. "Ha?" katanya sengau.

Yifan memberingsut untuk kemudian mengerjap. "Ho, gadis dengan kuncir kuda yang mengenakan jas dan kemeja kebesaran itu ya?" ia bersua dengan wajah sepenuhnya yakin. Victoria sendiri hanya mampu mengangguk dengan wajah malas. "Hah. Gadis seperti itu bukan tipeku. Astaga apa mungkin aku yang tampan begini akan melakukan hal—"

**BUAGH!**

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU?"

Hantaman manis dari Victoria tepat di belakang kepala Yifan. Ia meringis-ringis sembari mengusap bagian itu dengan raut kesakitan. Dua wanita aneh yang menghiasi harinya dari kemarin—dan keduanya sama-sama memberikan hadiah 'manis'.

Sial.

"Adik ku itu anak baik. Dia belum pernah pacaran apa lagi berciuman. Dan apa yang kau?! Memang benar-benar kau ini!" ia menghembuskan napasnya berat. Menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya ini memang membutuhkan kesabaran dua di kali dua belas di tambah sembilan puluh empat kali lipat.

"Wu, dengarkan aku." Ia merombak wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang sebelum bersua tegas. "Percaya atau tidak. Aku baru saja mengutukmu tiga hari yang lalu." Victoria menepuk-nepuk pundak tegap Yifan saat alis mata pemuda itu mengkerut bingung. "Dan satu-satunya obat untukmu adalah…,"

Angin menghelau hardeng jendela berwarna abu-abu di ruangan itu. Gadis itu kembali membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. "Berciuman dengan adikku."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yifan baru saja melemparkan tasnya ke atas meja dengan gusar. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan celotehan aneh Victoria kemarin. Tentang kutukan, dan obat penawarnya—katakanlah begitu.<p>

Pemuda tinggi lain yang kita sebut saja bernama Chanyeol duduk dengan wajah cerahnya tepat di sebelah kanan Yifan. Matanya yang bulat berbinar cahaya, ditambah dengan giginya yang berderet terang.

Benar-benar menyilaukan.

"Pagi Wu~" katanya dengan wajah bahagianya—yang kurasa tak pernah luntur. "Sudah siap dengan pelajaran hari ini?" Chanyeol masih menatap kearah teman baiknya itu yang sama sekali tak menanggapi. Jangankan membalas ucapannya. Wajahnya saja tak menyiratkan rupa persahabatan.

"Hei." Lirih Yifan dengan raut wajah tegangnya.

Reflek Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya kearah Yifan. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada dadanya. "Aku?" Chanyeol membeo dengan mata membulat.

Pemuda yang barusan memanggilnya itu baru saja ingin melantunkan kalimat sebal jika saja ia tak merasa terikat sesuatu pada bagian dadanya.

Sesak!

Matanya memburam dan kepalanya berdebam kuat. Keringat mengaliri pelipisnya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Yifan? Kau tak apa? Butuh air?" Yifan merasa tenggorokannya kering. Bernapas saja susah, jadi ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum Chanyeol menyerahkan air mineral padanya.

Ia meneguknya dengan cepat berharap sesak itu akan hilang. Terbesit dalam benaknya mengenai perkataan Victoria; kutukan untuknya.

Tetap saja sesak itu tidak hilang justru semakin membuatnya kesulitan menghirup udara. Matanya memburam hingga Yifan harus berulang kali memejamkan matanya hingga muncul kerutan lucu di kelopak matanya.

Tiba-tiba matanya terpokus pada satu titik. Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rok selutut dan kemeja kebesaran percis seperti perawakan gadis yang ia cium kemarin.

Victoria!

"Victoria!" Yifan berseru keras. Tangannya menyentuh leher yang entah kenapa semakin membuatnya merasa ingin mati.

Gadis yang ia panggil Victoria itu balik menatapnya. "Ya?" katanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Yifan segera berdiri dan melangkah cepat kearah gadis itu. Ia mencengkeram pundak kecil Victoria dengan kuat. "A-aku… sesak." katanya terbata. Victoria yang awalnya memasang wajah bodoh segera merubahnya dengan senyum sinis satu garis.

Ia berdecak sebal sebelum mengibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir lalat. "Ck…, kan sudah ku katakan. Obatnya hanya berciuman dengan adik ku." Lirihnya dengan pelan di telinga Yifan.

Sesak napas itu semakin membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. "Cara lain?" katanya susah payah dengan titik keringat yang semakin banyak muncul di dahinya yang bersih.

Victoria mencondongkan wajahnya hingga bisa beradu mata dengan pemuda itu. "Tak ada. Lakukan. Atau. Mati."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hu-huang!"

Yifan mendobrak pintu kelas sebelas A-1 dengan kencang. Seluruh mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatap kearahnya. Dandanan Yifan benar-benar buruk. Seragam yang ia kenakan tersibak, dasi sudah tidak berada di tempatnya serta keringat yang bercucuran.

Apalah daya jika yang melakukan adalah Yifan. Tetap saja kelihatan tampan.

Dah aku mah apa.

Zitao bergerak mendekat kearah pemuda itu dengan ragu-ragu. Dari jarak seperti ini ia bisa melihat betapa menderitanya seorang Wu Yifan.

'Ia pasti sesak napas.'

Nah ho'oh.

"Kau sesak?"

Yifan mengangguk cepat untuk kemudian menyeret tubuh ringkih itu. Ia bergerak tergesa-gesa guna mencari sekiranya tempat yang sepi untuk mereka berdua. Dan toilet menjadi pilihan Yifan kala itu.

Ia membuka salah satu pintu toilet untuk siswi wanita dengan keras. Lekas menutup kembali sebelum ia mengenggam tangan Zitao erat. "Ci—cium aku." katanya terbata menahan sesak napas yang semakin menyiksa.

Zitao menghela napas berat mencoba menghilangkan rasa malu yang kini menyergapnya lagi. Tangannya yang lentik tanpa embel-embel nail art pada bagian kukunya bergerak menyentuh pipi tirus Yifan. Ia mengerjap hingga bulu matanya bergerak seiring.

Pergerakan itu semakin membuat jarak wajah keduanya menipis. Hembusan napas antara dua manusia itu bertukar dengan lamat sebelum akhirnya belah bibir itu yang bertemu.

Menutup bagiannya satu sama lain dengan tepat. Seiring pergerakan kedua bagian lembab itu, Yifan merasa napasnya semakin bebas berhembus. Dadanya tak lagi merasa sesak dan debam dalam kepalanya menghilang.

"Hah~" jarak terjalin antara keduanya setelah dirasa waktu yang terbuang cukup lama. "Huang…," pemuda itu bersua lirih sembari menatap Zitao yang hanya mampu menunduk sembari menyentuh permukaan bibir merah mudanya.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan bertautan." gadisnya mengangguk masih dengan rona merah di pipinya yang lembut. "Jadi kalau kau pergi jauh, aku akan mengikutimu. Kemanapun."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Film action yang bagus, kan?"<p>

Hari ini hari minggu. Jadi Yuta mengajak Zitao untuk pergi berdua bersama. "Iya! Melihat film action aku jadi ingin bertarung!" dan tentu saja Zitao menerima hal itu. Apakah kau akan menolak tawaran orang yang kau sukai untuk pergi bersama? Kurasa…, tidak.

Langkah kaki Zitao yang manis dipadu padankan dengan Yuta yang benar-benar keren membuat siapa saja akan sekilas melihat kearah mereka berdua.

Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang bahagia untuk Zitao. Tapi, tidak jika yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah Yifan. Lebih tepatnya perkataan Yifan; kau harus memberitahuku kemanapun kau pergi.

Ia tahu ia dan Yifan terpaut kutukan, tapi ia tidak mau merusak suasana yang sulit ia dapat ini hanya karena mengajak pemuda itu pergi.

"Zi." Yuta memanggil dengan nadanya yang ramah. Yuta memang tampan, dengan mata bulat bercahaya yang selalu melengkung manis tiap kali pemuda itu tersenyum, di tambah dengan surai coklatnya yang halus dan gaya dandanannya yang casual. Benar-benar paduan yang apik untuk pemuda seusia Yuta.

"Setelah ini ayo makan bersama."

Zitao tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat layaknya bocah kecil polos. Tangan Yuta yang hangat menggenggam miliknya, membuat senyum gadis itu semakin terpatri lebar.

**DEG!**

Jantungnya berdentum kuat. Dan kembali putaran membuat pengelihatannya buram. Dadanya sesak!

"Yu…," lirih Zitao dengan tangan reflek menggenggam baju bagian dadanya. "Aku harus pulang." katanya dengan titik keringat dipelipisnya yang putih.

Yuta menampakan wajah paniknya. Tangannya mengusap keringat yang mulai menghiasi sedikit area wajah manis Zitao. "Kau tak apa? Ayo, ku antar saja."

"Tidak! Tidak usah,"

.

'Aku harus bagaimana?

Yifan….'

.

"Zi, wajahmu pucat." Yuta kembali bersua panik. Zitao semakin menggeleng kuat sebelum ia mengeluarkan ponsel putih dari dalam tas hitamnya. Jarinya bergerak manis dengan susah payah karena matanya yang semakin tak jelas saat melihat satu titik.

.

'Yifan. Kumohon tolong aku'

.

Debam itu semakin kuat. Tubuhnya lemah hingga ia harus memegang erat tangan kekar Yuta. Pemuda itu tak henti bersua agar Zitao mau menerima tawarannya, tapi seberapa keraspun Yuta meminta, jawaban Zitao tetap akan sama; tidak.

"Huang!"

Reflek dua pasang mata itu menatap kearah sumber suara.

Ada Yifan disana. Jangan tanya deskripsinya untuk saat ini; tampan seperti biasa.

"Kau!" Yifan mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan emosi yang hampir meluap. Ia bergerak cepat untuk memeluk Zitao yang tubuhnya limbung dan semakin lemah. "Kau benar-benar."

Zitao hanya mampu menatap dengan matanya yang semakin sayu. "A-aku." katanya terbata.

"Siapa kau?" Yuta yang sedari tadi hanya mampu diam, akhirnya bersua dengan mata menatap Yifan bingung. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya bisa menutup belah bibirnya, masih menatap kesal kearah gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Yi—"

"Zitao. Siapa dia?" Yuta yang tak mendapat jawaban kembali bersua. Kali ini nada keingin tahuan semakin terdengar kuat. Kali ini Yifan menatapnya dengan pandangan matanya yang super datar; tanpa ekspresi dan alis menukik sebal.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Aku kemari untuk Zitao." Yifan menatap kembali kearah Zitao. "Bagaimana kalau kita tunjukan alasanmu memanggilku?"

**DEG!**

Sesak napas itu semakin menghimpit dada Zitao. Kepalanya berdebam kuat hingga Zitao merasa jiwanya seolah tertarik dalam satu lubang kasat mata.

"La-lakukan."

Setarik senyum dari wajah Yifan terpatri jelas. Ia mendongakan wajah Zitao hingga bisa sejajar dengan wajahnya untuk kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Seiring dengan hembus napas yang semakin ringan dari Zitao, Yifan justru semakin memperdalam sentuhannya.

Yuta terdiam ditempat. Matanya tak bisa untuk tidak berjengit kaget saat menatap dua sejoli yang semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Entah mengapa denyut jantungnya mengencang, terasa sakit dan pemuda itu merasa kekecewaan yang teramat sangat.

"Aku pulang!" sruan dari belah bibir Yuta mengalun kencang sebelum pemuda itu berlari menjauh.

Perlahan sesak itu menghilang, dan Zitao cukup memiliki tenaga untuk mendorong tubuh tegap Yifan yang memencarakannya dalam pelukan menjauh.

Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak sebelum menatap sedih kearah jejak kaki Yuta yang baru saja meninggalkannya bersama Yifan. Zitao merasa sangat jahat kali ini, apa yang sudah ia lakukan benar-benar tak terma'afkan. Seharusnya ia…

"Kau benar-benar ya. Kau sudah melanggar peraturan yang kita buat kemarin." suara Yifan mengalun satu-satu dalam telinganya. Zitao seolah tak memperdulikan perkataan pemuda itu, ia masih sibuk dalam dunianya dan rasa bersalah pada Yuta.

Hembus angin dan terpaan daun pohon mapple mengiringi rasa sedihnya. Ia menyukai Yuta, apa yang harus Zitao lakukan setelah ini? Apa yang Yuta akan pikirkan?

Yuta…

Yuta ma'afkan aku…

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>AKU MINTA MA'AF ;;A;;<p>

INI ABSURD YA? JELEK YA? DIKSINYA AMBURADUL EMESYU FAREWEY FAREWEY YA?  
>Ma'af T_T<p>

Abis gimana dongyah, belakangan ini ada aja yang buat mood jadi down,  
>mulai dari temen SMA yang jelek-jelekin dari belakang, yifan yang sok-sok bikin mv tauknya hemeh hemeh, sampe kelakuan abang yang maksa kudu begini begitu.<p>

MA'AF YA SEKALI LAGI.

Sumpah, kalau kalian ngerasa ini buruk, aku maklum.  
>dan mungkin juga bakal lamaaaaaaaaaaaa untuk daku updatenya,<br>selesaikan Marriagable dan mungkin hiatus dulu kali ya sampe kepala bener lagi.

Tolong di ma'afin yaaaa~


End file.
